


As Good as Gone

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Drabble, M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco face off with Neville and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good as Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Evil AU (which is the 'verse to which Have Some Chocolate belongs). Harry is a Slytherin. Neville is the Boy Who Lived.

“Well, well,” Draco drawls, “what have we here?” An aristocratic sneer curls his lip. “The Boy-Who-Lived and his Mudblood whore. How quaint.”

“Get fucked, Malfoy,” Longbottom snaps, stepping forward, in front of Granger.

“You offering, Longbottom?” Harry inquires.

“I wouldn’t touch him with a twenty-meter pole,” Longbottom replies acidly.

“Blond’s not your type?”

“Slytherin bastard’s not my type.”

Harry’s mouth slides into a smirk. “If you say so.” He turns to Draco. “Let’s go, we’re late for class.” His eyes meet Longbottom’s as he pushes past, and he winks wickedly, just to see the Gryffindor’s silent snarl of helpless fury.

**END**


End file.
